Café Conundrum
by Li'ain
Summary: Tomoyo's frequent visits to acafé are due to a certain waiter but can she ever reveal her feelings for him? TxT. Oneshot


A/N: This is just a one shot I wrote to clear a bit or writer's block. I hope you like it anyway. Please read and review!

**Café Conundrum**

A young raven haired girl sat watching the waiter clear the tables. She gave a little cough and he turned to her smiling, "Here again?" he asked his smooth-as-chocolate voice sending shivers down her back. She grinned at him, "Well you know I couldn't live one day without one of your gorgeous blueberry muffins." she laughed.  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'd watch what you eat. Who knows maybe you'll turn into a big fat kaiju like Sakura."  
Tomoyo held the corner of her handkerchief to her eyes and wailed in an overly dramatic voice, "And then no boy will ever love me."  
"I sincerely doubt that could happen," smiled Touya.

He looked at the young woman in front of him. She was about eighteen and her long hair hung loose upon her back. She wore an open collared, red shirt and black business trousers. She looked so mature already, probably due to her work in her mother's business.

She came here every morning and sat at the same table, ordering her usual muffin and cappuccino. Touya had merely made conversation at first but they had become quite relaxed with each other, laughing and joking like old friends. Touya had grown to regret this closeness. He had realised early on Tomoyo liked him as a brother and would probably be shocked and disgusted if he asked her out. So, he was forced to reconcile himself to these mornings, altering his shifts so he could continue them.

Tomoyo gave a little smile back trying not to stare at the waiter. Yet she found it hard, he looked so handsome though he wore a simple brown t-shirt and ordinary black jeans. Even his blindingly white apron could not distract her attention from his face. His dark hair hanging into his eyes which were alight with humour. The way his lips only curved slightly as he smiled. His tanned skin. Tomoyo forced herself to snap out of it, _He's 27. He only thinks of you as a little sister. You've no hope of him ever noticing you. _She gave a little sigh. It was just bad luck. If the gap was a few years less, maybe, possibly Touya could have looked at her with the eyes, not of a brother, but of a guy.

Tomoyo had begun to think she just wasn't destined for love. First of all Sakura-chan had belonged with Syaoran and then Eriol had belonged with Mizuki-sensei. And yet even though Touya had been single for years, (ever since Yukito went with Sakura to China.), she could never approach him or even try to confess. By falling in love she had spoiled any chance of him loving her.

Touya made his excuses and went to wash the plates. He gave a little groan of irritation. He was single. Sakura told him Tomoyo was single and yet even he could see how scary it would be for Tomoyo, a girl barely out of her teens , for a man of near thirty to confess to her. It was so impossible and yet he desired it soo badly.

Sakura tapped her fingers together. Syaoran watched his fiancée with a tolerant look upon his face, "What's wrong now?"  
"It's just they are being so slow to realise it."  
"Sakura, Touya told you not to interfere." admonished Syaoran.  
"This isn't interfering. It's giving destiny a shove."  
"Fine. I know you'll end up doing it anyway."

A cell phone rang out across the near empty café. The dark haired girl wrenched her phone out of her handbag.  
"Hello?"  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Sakura-chan! It's so good to hear from you."  
"What do you think of Onii-chan?"  
"What do I think of who?"  
"Touya."  
"Touya-kun…em…" Tomoyo felt her cheeks colour. She shouldn't say. She'd freak Sakura out but then again she was her best friend. After casting a suspicious look around the café to check Touya was still occupied in the kitchen she turned her chair to face the wall and held the phone as close to her mouth as possible. "I really love him." she whispered.  
"What?" asked Sakura.  
"I really love him." Tomoyo repeated raising her voice slightly.  
"What?"  
"I think I'm in love with Touya!" she screamed causing another customer to look up from their newspaper.

"What?" a much deeper voice asked. Tomoyo spun round in her seat. There stood Touya, his arms dripping with washing up liquid. She jumped up in surprise.  
"Touya, I didn't…I mean I…You weren't supposed to…"Tomoyo trailed off into silence. Touya walked towards her and grasped her in his arms, "It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I love you too." he whispered his breath tickling her ear. Tomoyo let the cell phone drop from her hand and allowed herself to embrace Touya as she'd waited to for so long.

"Cheek," murmured sakura, "She's dropped the phone. I can't hear what's going on."  
"I don't think destiny needs any more pushing," smiled Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura watched as the two dark haired newly weds drove off into the sunset, "I guess it didn't," she murmured, "Pity." 


End file.
